Core B Reference Laboratory for LF Elimination This scientific core aims to establish a reference laboratory at Ain Shams University in Egypt for monitoring filariasis elimination programs. This will be a prototype for a network of regional reference laboratories that will have high throughput capability for parasite DNA detection and antibody testing to service monitoring needs of LF elimination programs in countries and regions. The Core will serve both Projects in the ICIDR. The Core is necessary for the large number of samples that will be collected in ICIDR. Project I, and it will also serve the needs of Project 2 (new tool development). We will upgrade laboratory capabilities with new instrumentation and training. The Core will receive, process, and archive samples. It will perform assays and report results to the Data Management Core and Project scientists.